Love you
by Tai Ping
Summary: Tritons a regular teen in a small redneck town, what will the town think when he falls in love with the new kid Quatre? I suck at Titles. AU AU OHHHH the AU
1. Move

Hey peeps.  
Got a new job and I'm working like a bugger so my mind wont give me any idea's (It's muse vacation time too) so I'm just slowly slowly working on getting stuff typed out in between work, sleep and my parent's yelling. Insert headache here meh and so we begin.  
Warning's: Blah Blah Yaio, but not for a really long bit. Mostly shouin ai (And I'm pretty sure I spelt THAT wrong) dances around impatiently umm ummm... Violence but not yet. It really looks at real relationships.  
Disc: All I'm using is names so TECHNICALLY I cant be sued because it has nothing to do with the true essence of GW (But don't let that scare you off)

Love you

Chapter 1

Move 

"I'm home" Called Quatre, slamming shut the door on the cold winter air and embracing the warm house.  
"Hello?"   
"In the kitchen." Called his stepmother Claurice.   
Pushing open the swinging door to the kitchen/ dinning room he was greeted with the ominous sight of his entire family around the table all staring at him.  
/Oh shit what did I do../ Quatre thought nervously. "What's going on?" He finally asked looking around the table his eyes finally falling on his father who cleared his throat to speak.  
Quatre's dad Simon Winner looked at his son levelly, his Grey blue eyes slightly obstructed by his longish blond bangs having little time in his busy schedule to get hair cuts between his busy work schedule it often got quite scruffy before he finally couldn't stand it and got a trim.  
"Son" He said his voice slightly roughened from emotions. "The company need's me to transfer... And I'm afraid it's going to have to be soon." Quatre frowned and realized he had physically recoiled as his father continued in a manner as to keep him in the room. "It's going to be near to Grandpa and Grandma but still about a three day drive from here so.."  
"What where to?"  
"Wood Rose.."  
"What?!" Quatre said his voice raising slightly in disgust. "Why the hell are you putting an electronics facility there?? It's WAY too small and only old people live there." Quatre protested remembering all the times they had driven through and the even worse memories of stopping.  
"I know you've had some experience's with the people there." Simon said causing Quatre to remember the glare's and whispered comments from people when he was wearing one of his peach shirts and they realized he was a boy, shortly thereafter someone had actually tossed a rock at their car. "But those were only a few people and I've already accepted. We have to be there by January 1st"  
At that note the whole table erupted.  
"The first?? Daddy we can go during winter holiday's I'm supposed to go skiing with my girlfriends!" Protested Trine pushing her dark brown hair from her face her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears of teenage hormones and frustration.  
"And this is half way through the school year I'm graduating!" Whined Dorothy his older sister, her pale eyes taking on a homicidal gleam as she continued to rant. "And I'll NEVER find another date for the dance at the other school!"  
"Yea!" Agreed Rachel like Trine a daughter from Claurice's first marriage and unlike Trine who immensely disliked Dorothy, Rachel never said much other then to agree with her step sister.  
"Yeaaa!" Cried both of the baby twin's Rea and Leana waving their little fists in the air not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
Quatre stayed quiet while his three older sisters and two younger one's yelled. He too had reason's to stay. Friends, a job, the Art show coming up soon, he too was planning on graduating this year having the classes and the credits to do so, what if this schools grad committee wouldn't let him participate now, who the hell was he kidding, there's no way they'd let him participate, not considering the arms he had to twist to get on the committee a year early when not technically being in the proper grade. Shit what if they had different graduation pre-requasets. However, he could see the decision his dad's eyes and simple anger now building and unlike his sisters he knew how to stay silent when the situation was futile.  
"QUIET!" He said his voice carrying above the others as the slapped his hand on the table. "Your mother and I have decided. Wood Rose is where I'm transferring so Wood Rose is where we go." He said the finality leaving no room for argument.  
Dorothy literally growled and stood so fast her chair nearly toppled before storming to her room with a well expected 'I hate you' screamed up the stairs before a loud crack from the door slamming.  
Quatre nodded slowly having no argument and his father needing none as he quietly made his way to his own room to organize it for a move.

Triton rolled his deep green eyes at his friends as they began imitating a set of mountain goats with an 'oh so mature' shoving contest in the hall.  
"You two have the brain's rivaling small grapes." Triton muttered under his breath while smiling apologetically at anyone passing by, thinking simultaneously that he was insulting grapes with his comments as they cracked heads with one another. His friends Casey Wellington and Buch Greywheres were almost twins in both size, look and especially intelligence. The pair both had blond hair only Buch's was dyed that colour, and blue eyes. With bulky frames, that gave them the well-deserved name of 'the steam rollers' in football. The only way to tell them apart was by the small scar above Casey's eyebrow that Buch had given him back in kindergarten.  
Triton sighed indignantly wondering for the millionth time why he was friends with such morons as he pushed his brown hair from his eyes and smiled shyly at one of his girlfriend's friends.  
'oh yea they make me look good' he remembered just as Buch slammed into him from one of Casey's shove sending him sprawling right into someone behind him.  
"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Triton rolling off his unknowing cushion. "I'm so sorry those two lug heads got me." He said waving in the direction of Casey and Buch's retreating backs.   
"It's ok." The other teen said softly clearly winded from the sudden impact.

Looking up Tritons breath caught as he was entwined within clearest aqua blue eyes he had ever seen. The eyes looked away and the pale skin beneath went a shade of rose as Triton realized he was staring at the girl.   
"Ahh.. sorry." He said again trying to gather up her papers firmly remembering he had a girlfriend.  
"No no really it's quite alright." The girl... No boy said in that wispy faintly accented voice.  
Triton did a double take at the other teen quickly realizing that his she was a he.  
The blond looked away again as he stood papers in hand, as Triton once again registered his stare.  
"Oh.. Yea.. um.. My names Triton." He was finally able to sputter. "Are you new here?"   
Although the boy looked as though he was in grade nine and thus not of the same group Triton would most likely be found in, Triton was not one to overlook any student and although quiet, in his own way he was able to make friends with at least one or two students in almost every clique in the school.  
"I'm Quatre and yes today is my first day."  
I'm sorry what was you name?" Triton asked swearing the Boy had just said Quatre.  
"Quatre, Quatre Winner."  
"Four." Triton repeated monotonously. "Your name... is four?"  
He snickered uncontrollably causing the smaller blond to start walking away.  
"Hey wait stop, I'm sorry." Triton said catching up and walking alongside Quatre.  
"Hey don't mock me O sea king." Quatre said with a small grin on his face.  
"What?" Said Triton, both not understanding and barely hearing the quite boy.  
"The little mermaid" The other murmured before softly humming a little bit of "Under the sea" for Tritons annoyance.   
Following Quatre to his locker he was more then pleased to see Quatres was only three away from his own.  
"So.." Triton started barely catching the reply of 'buttons' from the blond. "It's gotta suck starting school halfway through the year, what classes do you have maybe I can help you find them"  
Quatre dumped his books gracelessly into the bottom of his locker and fished out his timetable.  
"Hey we have math together! I wouldn't have thought you were in grade 12." He added before kicking himself at Quatres glare. "I mean not that you're short but ahh.. I didn't recognize you and.. um..."  
"No big, I'm actually supposed to be in grade 11, I'm just S. M. R. T smart. And it's good that we have a class together because you can show me where it is the room numbers here are so screwed up."  
"Your telling me!" Triton laughed as he began leading Quatre to their class. "My first day some senior told me to take the red door labeled R120 instead of H120 for math. I was on the roof all day."   
Quatre winced and chuckled at the same time following what could be his first friend in the new town.

"Hey Q" Squealed Jenelle latching onto Quatre's neck.  
"Hello Jen" Quatre murmured in a slightly choked voice while trying to pry the brown haired bundle of energy off himself. "Let... go... can't... breath.." He gasped.  
"Oh you!" She giggled kissing him playfully on the cheek.  
"Careful Triton may find out."  
"Find out what?" Triton said right in Quatre's ear causing the blond to jump with an indignant squeak.   
"That I'm cheating on you with Quatre." Jenelle said calmly while capturing Tritons mouth with her's  
"oh well.. I wouldn't kill you" Said Triton once he gained use of his lips again. "Maim and dismember you maybe but I like you to much to actually kill you."  
"Gee thanks I feel SO much better now." Quatre muttered.  
It had been four months since the blond had moved to Wood Rose and had become good friends with Triton and his sometime girlfriend Jenelle (whom he had been dating on and off since kindergarten) Being able to make friends with girls due to his uncanny ability to blend in with them had gained him popularity in the school but hate from all their boyfriends who barely tolerated the friendship due to the fact they thought he was a fag.  
"awww poor Quatraaaa." Jenelle said in a babyish voice. "Wanna come to the movies with us?"  
"nn.." Grunted Quatre noncommittally "What's playing?"  
"I dunno, I wanna see the one about that guy who meets the girl and he's so smart but hears things." Jenelle rambled.  
"Oh THAT one, really and then we can see the one with the girl who has the hair and that face?" Triton said sarcastically not having a clue which movie Jen was talking about.  
"ANYWAY! I'll see you two there at 6:50 cus I have to go to class now and Quatre don't be late I'm hooking you up with a friend!" She said before leaping of Triton in the direction of class.  
"She's weird.." Muttered Triton.  
"She's your girlfriend.."

"Think their already inside?" Quatre asked looking around the theater lobby for what seemed the hundredth time.  
Triton srugged and looked at his watch, it was 6:49 and they had been their since 6:30, not seeing Jenelle or her friend anywhere  
"mebbi... Let's check." Triton finally said.  
Turning into the theater area Quatre started to cluck.  
"Quatre, your pockets making a chicken noise.." Said Triton confusedly.

"Oh my phone!" He exclaimed before fishing it out. "Haluu?... ah... Just a sec, It's for you"  
Passing the cell to Triton his perplexed look quickly turned to a mute frown, "Their not coming" He said to Quatre passing back the cell. "Jen has to watch her brother and your mystery date who I think was Sarah is grounded."  
"Oh.. ok well you want to go in anyway?" Quatre asked waving the already bought tickets for Triton and himself.  
"Guess so.." Triton muttered. Normally he wouldn't have had a problem going to the movies by himself or with just one friend, but Quatre made him nervous of himself. Ever since mistaking for a girl at their first meeting Tritons brain seemed to have permanently set Quatre into that female category of friends, he found himself not just flirting with Quatre but speaking to him about things he hadn't discussed with anyone, let alone those he had known all his life. Being alone with the boy made Triton question himself and he didn't like that.  
"Well come on!" Quatre exclaimed grabbing the frozen Triton and dragging him into the darkened theater.

The theater was totally dark by the time the two teens entered but they did not have to worry about finding a seat considering the entire theater was empty save two girls in the very back.

Quatre was open to watching the film with Triton, back in his town people vaguely knew he was gay although it wasn't something he was exactly parading around, he felt no shame in who he was but knew others did so ran on the 'Don't ask don't tell' life policy. This was something he could deal with in college, repression is good for you, builds character and all that. However he knew how people in small backwater towns could be and if a pink shirt could get a rock thrown at him he knew he would be publicly lynched if he acted what anyone would assume to call 'Fruity'.

Quatre liked his closet, oh yes he did.  
Watching the dreadfully boring film time blinked and Quatre opened his eyes to find his head on Triton's shoulder.  
/Oh shit I must have drifted off/ He thought his face going red and his heart fluttering in his chest, he had developed a crush on the other teen from their first meeting, after all who wouldn't Triton was the ideal pinup, but there's no way a captain of the football team wouldn't be the first in line to pound his ass in the 'not fun way'.  
Taking a deep breath to feign rolling over in his sleep he was stopped by Tritons head slumping down atop his own.  
/oh my god oh my god../ Quatre's mind sputtered as his heart began pounding harder. /Did her fall asleep or maybe.. does he feel the same? Oh crap oh jesus oh toast/

Sighing as Quatre breathed in the mild scent of Tritons cologne and relaxed against the other boy, if he was going to die he might as well go down with something worthwhile for the spank bank.

Triton cracked an eye open, the sudden silence disturbing him from his sleep. Shutting the eye again about to return to sleep a giggle jolted him up and the small cry from his shoulder woke him to where he was.

The two girls from the back of the theater were sitting right in front of the two boys with huge grins on their faces. The screen behind the girls was blank and the lights already on. Triton looked at Quatre both realizing they had practically been cuddling while sleeping through the whole movie. Quatre suddenly turned deep red and started the shake a bit as he tried not to laugh at the horrified look on Tritons face. Homophobes were, if anything, expressionful.

"Don't worry." Said the first dark haired girl. "We wont tell."

With a smile that clamed they knew more then they did the two fled the room in such a manner it could only be described as scampering.

"I'm sorry.." Muttered Quatre as they got up, not quite looking one another in the eye.

"No I fell asleep on you too."

"So good movie huh?" Quatre joked as they entered the parking lot.

Triton rolled his eyes looking around the nearly deserted lot for Quatre's little white beater car.

"where's your car?"

"I lent it to my sister, she dropped me off here."

"You're too nice."

"And you just want a ride."

Triton rebuffed the comment by blowing Quatre a raspberry as they began walking.

"So where are you going?" Quatre asked as they started heading in the opposite direction of Tritons house.

"I'm walking you home."

"Oh and doth the gentleman think me to genteel to make my way home?"

"Well if you were a mugger who would you go after a member of the football team.."

"Which doesn't say much because the team sucks."

"Shut up, or some 5 ft skinny waif."

"Hey I'm 5.2 and not skinny."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"What do you call it then?"

"I'm Sinewy"

Triton snorted causing Quatre to punch him in the arm.

Reaching Quatres house he looked forlornly up at the darkened windows.

"Is anyone home?" Asked Triton

"Still hoping for a ride?" Quatre asked semi-seriously, "But no, everyone's out tonight I guess, do you want to come in?"

Triton chewed his lip for a moment in thought. Ever since the theater he had been thinking, thoughts normally reserved for Jen were suddenly being applied to Quatre and it scared him. Alone in a theater was bad enough, alone in Quatres house? Probably his room?

"No… I think I should get going, it's still a bit of a walk and I have work tomorrow." He said after a moments deliberation.

"Oh." Said Quatre softly, "Well then I guess I'll see you on Monday then huh?"

Triton nodded, wanting to run away and not wanting to leave his friend just yet. Turning to say something he got caught up in the way the lamp light played over Quatre's face. Catching Quatre's eye he found himself drawing closer and leaning toward the smaller teen. Popcorn scented breath met his lips and Quatre pulled back causing Triton to jump away as well.

/was he going to.. Kiss me?/ Though Quatre his mind suddenly askew with fear and confusion.

"Night.." Murmered Quatre suddenly racing for his door.

BTW this may not mean much till a few sentences down. But women get really hormonal when Lactating. Ask me about Man Milk


	2. Rain

Chapter Two

The Rain

For the next week it was a game of hide and not seek between the two friends, so much of an obvious action between the two to avoid one another it quickly became apparent to everone else that something was wrong.

"So wheres the squirt?" Asked Buch while walking home with Triton after not seeing Quatre for the third day.

Triton gave a half hearted srug.

"Damn it, I need his help with english, if you two keep fighting I'm going to fail."

"Were not fighting." Triton said sourly offended by how much Bush made it seem like a lovers spat.

He hadn't been able to get close enough to Quatre to consider wheather the other was angry enough to classify it as a real fight.

"What he do put the moves on Jenelle?" Cassidy asked.

"No."

"Did the little fag put the moves on You then?" He said barely loud enough for Triton to hear, still being mad at Quatre for convincing his girlfriend to leave him just because he hit her a few times.

Triton stopped short and turned on Cassidy his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't. You. **Ever** Call. Him. That." Triton spat while grabbing Cassidy by the coller.

"Jesus man what the fucks your problem?" Cassidy yelled back shoving Triton away. "Fuck you'd think that…"

"You'd fucking think what?" Triton said in a low dangerous voice.

"That you were friggen lactating or something." Cassidy finished before running as Triton digested the odder comment before giving chase.

"What didn't get none last night? Does Jenelle bite?"

"Shut UP!" Triton said loosing the dangerous edge to his anger.

"Children.." Sighed Buch walking after.

Looking outside on a perfectly gloomy April morning Triton threw on his shoes.

"I'm going for a run." He called into the quite house.

"..Get milk…" Came a groggy rasped voice from his mothers room.

Running through the streets towards the park on the outskirts of town Triton finally let himslef fully think about what had happened almost two weeks ago when he almost kissed Quatre.

/God what the HELL was wrong with me?/ Triton thought desperetly trying to find rational hetrosexual reason for his actions. /Whats wrong with me? I'm not Gay I'm NOT a fucking fag…/ his mind snarled.

Knitting his brows he forced his mind to blame Quatre for the situation, prefering to take the easy way out by hating the blond opposing to dealing with the problem. /It's him, he's doing it, doing something, Cassidy's right he's probably gay and gotten his queer all over me/ Triton continued to think darkly trying to stay mad, trying to be hateful but when pulling Quatre to mind he couldn't.

Reaching the forest and letting the dirt track and fresh forest clear his mind he entered his zen state of running completely fogetting about the blond about himself about everything but the pounding of his feet to the dirt beneath them. At least until..

"OW!" Came a cry from underfoot as he went flying over an object in his path that resulted in an explosion of small birds.

A glance of blue eyes and blond hair tangled in his legs quickly made him realize he wouldn't be able to run away from his problem today.

"Triton!"

"Quatre!"

…

"Fancy meeting you here." Quatre said after a moment of akward scilence. "Care to get off of me?"

Triton looked away and hurridly got to his feet trying to push the though of how good touching the other boy in any manner felt.

"Sorry Q." He stammered helping him up. "What were you doing anyway, Drawing?" Triton asked bending to retreive the sketch book on the ground almost simultantiously with Quatre causing their heads to collide.

"Ow jeze.. Yea I was trying to draw the birds, what were you doing?"

"Running." Triton said softly all his previous anger gone but the confusion redoubling as his heart increased it's pace.

With silent agreement they began to walk togeather moving deeper into the wood.

"Q." "Tri." They said at the same time startlig themselves back into the slightly uncomfortable scilence that had developed.

/ Just talk to him, ask him if he.. If I'm.. And if he's not then who would believe I was the one to hit on him if he told./ Triton thought hating the idea of having to smear his friends good name to save his own skin.

Not being able to take the aching curiosity anymore Triton looked up trying to think of how to phrase his question when

SPALT

A huge raindrop fell into the center of his forehead, and as though a signal the skys opened dropping huge torrents of rain down upon the pair. With a small dignified 'Augh' Quatre began racing down the trail a few steps behind Triton. Running into a tiny clearing they jumped beneath a small gazebo obviouslt constucted by children as a fort considering it was only big enough for the two boys to have just enough space to stand and stay dry without things getting too weird.

Quatre chuckled as Triton glared at the sky while leaning back against the rail.

"ah." He cried as a large splinter wedge itself into his palm.

"What?" Asked Triton trying his damndest not to unnecicaraly touch the other boy but still stay dry.

"Nuffin.." Mummbled Quatre with his hand in his mouth . "Juf a spinter, m fine"

"Here let me see." Triton replyed grabbing Quatres hand.

"No it's ok I think I can get it.."

"Just hold still.."

Triton grimiced as he yanked out the offending piece of wood causing Quatre to close his eyes and give a tiny little cry of pain.

Suddenlt the pain stopped as Quatre found a strange softness touching the hurt. Looking up his hear stopped as he saw Triton kissing his booboo.

"I'm not five you know.." Quatre said in his soft voice trying to keep the mood light.

"I know." Murmered Triton staring at Quatre part of him wondering what it would be like to kiss the smaller boy, thinking 'well isn't this the perfect cheesy moment that everyone longs for' while the other half wasnscreaming for him to let go of Quatre's hand and never think those thoughts again.

Quatre slipped his hand from Tritons and sat on the furthest edge of the Gazebo facing the rainwhile Triton stared at him.

That one, non judgmental, not frightened neuron in both their brain fired and their lips touched in a fashion that neither could honestly claim that one was taking advantage of the other. The rain continued to pour blocking out all sight all sound everything but them.

It was beautiful

It was romantic

It was damn awkward.

They hit too hard and their teeth clicked, noses were offended in an attempt to get into proper position unexpectedly. It was a brushing of faces really and grade schoolers would have mocked them. But it was a jolt of passion that neither had felt before.

Quatre's face was more flush then if he had been thrown to the ground and ravished, Triton's eyes held a glazed look and he was breathing deeply his heart pounding hard and fast

"Fuck"

"Shit"

They said at the same time while eyeing each-other like the other would bolt and go announce to the world that the other person was a raging homosexual and needed to be hunted down like the animal they were.

"I'm not..."

"I didn't..."

"Do you?"

"Why?"

"Well maybe"

"Maybe me too"

They both looked down to the ground in silence not sure of what to do.

/Now what?/ wondered Triton /Does this mean I'm gay? Bi? Should I break up with Jen? Should I tell him we can't I... Jesus... I.../

Triton's eyebrows knit while his mind turned in faster and faster circles of confusion with what to do. Then he felt a soft brushing against his palm. Looking down he saw Quatre's hand reaching out to touch his, gently as though it were a fligty bird Triton opened his hand to let Quatres in and tried to stop thinking. He could deal with it when the rain stopped.

Yea I'm a gushball lemmi alone


	3. Gloomy Bear

Working on the third chapter now, not sure where to go with this but need to write I got 10 reviews which means I have to post a Chapter and not just an update of previous chapters.

-------------

Love you

Chapter 3

Gloomy Bear

---------------

Quartre could count his blessings all the way down from his nose to his toes, and that's just what he was doing. Only at the moment he was using Rea's toes.

"I'm happy for little feet I can kiss" He coo'ed giving noisy fart sounding "kisses" to the screaming toddlers feet. "And little bellies too! PFFFRRAAATTTTT"

Leena decided then she could brave the living room to save her clearly distressed sister and pounced onto Quatre's back.

"Oh! Think you can stop me then eh!" He cried in defiance at the tiny attack reaching around and hooking her waist he grabbed Rea in the other arm and stood. Then he formulated the perfect counter attack for two small girls.

He spun.

"Quatre, what are you doing?" Dorthy asked walking in the door and seeing her brothers antics.

"Just getting them ready for you" he replied slowing to a stop and setting down two wired and dizzy toddlers

"great..." she grumbled as the two girls tried to get up and crawl back onto their wobbling brother who was attempting to make his daring escape.

"I'm off!" he called out. "Fear not my fair victims for I shall return!"

He fled the scene to go for his now, quite ritual walk in the park. A walk in the park which usually turned up a Triton in the park which quickly developed into a secret canoodling in the park.

Quatre wasn't one for sneaking around, and he outwardly told Triton that he didn't approve of him doing it to Jen however he had been reassured that Jen had technically broken up with Triton in advance of the summers end for when she left for College and so technically you couldn't say they were dating and Triton swore on a stack of Bibles he wasn't having sex with her since. Not that Quatre didn't trust Triton but fortunately he was friends with Jen and considered just enough of one of the girls that occasionally she forgot he was there and would talk about ow much she missed Triton's 'Little solider' until she remembered Quatre had one and registered the gaping horrified look on his face as his masculinity was insulted to hear of another man's package. (In reality he could have cared less it just made him wish all that much faster for college to come so they wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of prying parents or sibling)

"Y HELO THAR!" Quatre called out to his, something more then friend but we don't know yet,

Triton gave him his 'confused puppy smile' and cocked his head to the side before glancing around and giving Quatre a quick peck on the lips. Quatre was beginning to understand all the beauty behind the chaste lady and the gentle adoration knights would give as even the smallest of touches would send him into a tizzy, he was almost scared for what would happen if Triton tried to give him a real kiss, His head would probably explode, or something else a little more southern would.

"So what's up? What's happening? What's going on?" Quatre chirped as they started to walk around the park.

"The sky, not much and walking. Did you hear back from your Uni yet?"

"Neh, Augustana got back to me and sent me their academic calendar I just need to send back in my class choices and hope I get them, but It's still pretty early and it's a small school."

"But..."

"But I'm still holding out for Westwood since you'll be going there, only their art program is near non existent so I don't know..."

Triton scratched the back of his head and thought. New into a relationship he didn't want to be separate from Quatre, they were still in the lovey dovy clingy stage and due to circumstances really couldn't get it out of their systems. But, he did know that it would be better for Quatre to go to a good school.

"Just go to Augustana."

Quatre looked up at him with a bit of a pout.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know it's the better school and it's not like it's that far. You can drive down to Westwood on weekends or I can bus up to Augustana since Westwood isn't much better then here."

"I really think you should apply to Augustana too."

Triton made a 'bleh" face as he was applying for a veterinary degree and Augustana, other then a small farm animal program, was far too much of an artsy University to have any proper science classes.

Quatre sulked for a bit as they walked.

"Oh don't be such a f..." Triton caught himself from using the common expression at school when someone was being overemotional. 'Don't be such a fag' but really, wasn't that what they were? Wasn't that what they were scared of?

Quatre stiffened as he heard what Triton almost said and was able to fill in the gaps. An uncomfortable silence loomed over them as they began walking away from the deep woods of the park and back to the street. Some part of them trying to once again hide what they were by moving closer to the town and the mask they showed to that world.

Reaching the parks edge they looked out onto the street seeing a gaggle of girls and guys walking on the other side, summer riders, girls leaning on the shoulders of guys, flying past in the cars.

"What's wrong with us?" Triton softly asked. "What did you do to me?"

Quatre looked up at him sadly, before giving his arm a squeeze, the only contact he could make with Triton considering how close they were to the street.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." He said sadly, "I just fell in love." He finished while walking away to return to the lie that was his current life.

------------------

There we go, a few years and counting but an update of one, small, full, chapter.


	4. Short Interlude

Chapter 4

Short Interlude

Quatre sighed into the summer heat as he stepped onto the pavement and off of the park's grass. He could feel the sun's blistering heat coming up through his sandles. But unlike most fair folks he was solar powered and absorbed the heat chasing away the chilly worries that were mixing inside of him.

"Hey Q-Ball!" A familiar voice called out from the parks edge.

Looking over Quatre could feel his heart suddenly jump up into his throat and start doing the samba. Butch and Cassidy were sitting on a park bench not a few feet from where Triton and Quatre were standing in secret.

'What did they see' Quatre thought to himself his brain buzzing through the last few minutes vainy trying to find a hole in Triton and his guise. A fracture in their mask of normality.

"Wassap?" Butch yelled waving the blond to come closer clearly being too lazy to either get up, or continue yelling.

"Not much" Quatre srugged his heart still going above the normal rate while wondering what they saw.

'don't worry, don't worry, if Cassidy saw anything I'd be a dead man already'

"I thought I saw Triton over there, what were you two doing?"

'shit'

"Oh same thing we do every day, recite poetry, put flowers in each others hair and have copius amounts of buttsex" Quatre said candidly deciding that the best way to get the subject dropped was to make cracks about it.

"You're such a faggot" Cassidy spat.

"Well takes one to know one Dah-lin" Quatre lisped, waving a limp wrist at the short tempered teen.

Cassidy sat for a moment before shooting up out of the bench and taking a swing at Quatre, fortunetly for the blond he was long since expecting the childish teens reaction and ducked out of the way bolting over to the other side of the park

"Me thinks the LADY doth protest to much" Quatre called after the football player. "not getting enough ass grabs in practice, want a little piece of mine?"

"FUCKING FRUITCAKE"

"You'll have to at least take me out to dinner before we get into the kinky stuff love muffen!"

"What's going on?" Triton asked coming out of the wooded part of the park behind Butch.

Butch gave a bit of a jump, not hearing the quiet boys approach. "Oh Cassidy's being a ass and Quatre's being a dick. The usual"

"You're being calm about all this." Triton observed after a few moments of listening to Quatre tease Cassidy's sexuality, his mothers sexuality and his sisters virginity involving farm animals.

"Well, I've been thinking"

"Do you need to sit down, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Fucker, My cousin, you know Sid right? College linebacker for Notredam?"

"Jesus yes, Booted for us last year at the rally? How's he?"

"Gay." Sighed Butch after a moments pause.

"..."

"He just came out to the family a few days ago, I just, I dunno man, it's like he died or something. I talked to him over Nexopia and he's the same guy but he's just... yanno... Homo"

"Does Cassidy know?"

"No and if you tell him I'll tack your nuts to a wall, Cassidy really looked up to Sid and I have no idea how he'd take something like this."

Triton looked up at the clouds thinking. His mind abuzz although his face only showed calm. 'Sid's gay and Butch seems pretty okay with it, maybe... Well not now but maybe later I can let him know. Maybe I don't have to lose all my friends over this.'

"Quatre you're such a shithead" Butch said as the small blond ran over to the two teens and waited for Cassidy to catch up.

"Well I'm a fast shithead and that's what counts in the end. You two may be the steamrollers but Jeze I'm like a motherfucking farrari here. Keep Up Bitch!" He yelled back at Cassidy.

"Fuck... You..." Huffed the larger teen who was slowly jogging towards the group, his face red and his shirt covered in sweat. "Too... fucking hot.. for your bullshit... I'm egging your cough cough... house"

"Two weeks out of training and you're already this shit?" Triton said with mock anger. "You should be running laps around here you pussy."

"Go fuck... your sister..." Cassidy got out before collapsing onto the ground.

"So Butch, which University have you applied to?"

"I dunno, I took a shot at Notredam like my cousin Sid but I think I've got maybe a snowballs chance in hell? I'm not smart enough for that shit. I'm thinking Wesburrow or something"

"Uni's... For Faggots anyway" Mumbled Cassidy from the ground.

"Muffen get a rejection letter?" Teased Quatre.

"Oil rigs is a real man's work, not some queermo ass piece of paper telling me I can study. University people are a bunch of pussy homo's" Cassidy spat getting the breath to sit up.

"I sure hope so" Triton put in with a whistful look on his face.

All three boys heads whipped around to stare at him, their mouths agape at the sudden statement.

"What?" cracked out Quatre in a 'What the fuck are you saying Triton I would really like to live past today' tone.

"Hot Collage girls, experimenting in their little t-shirts, sorority houses and drinking games, think of the lesbians my boys, won't someone think of the Lesbians?" He filled in with a dreamy voice.

"mmm... Lesbians..." Butch said in hopeful agreement. "Hey Q, I hear Augustana's a total dyke campus"

"Why do you think I'm getting into the arts? I might be too wimpy to pull the jock strap group but the Drama girls wanting to convert the poor gay kid back to the straight and narrow. I'm going to get so much tail I won't even know what to do with myself."

"You conniving sum'bitch" Cassidy put in with some awe in his voice.

"Live and learn young padawan. I don't live with 5 women for nothing." Quatre said patting Cassidy on the shoulder.

"Wesburrow is sadly Syphilis central so while I know I could make it into a threesom in my first year I sadly will be avoiding that sauce as much as possible" Butch said dejectedly.

"And on that stunning note I'm getting the hell out of here" Quatre said as Triton started to mention the joys of the Clap and it's history.


End file.
